


I heard that you fell

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Let me catch you (when you fall) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Klaine, M/M, Original Character(s), let me catch you sequel one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ARomanticAtHeart commented on Let me catch you (when you fall)- Of course I loved it! Would love it even more if you wanted to continue. Hint hint.*</p><p> </p><p>I heard that you fell- Let me catch you (when you fall) mini sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard that you fell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- The letter is in italics

My Dearest Kurt,

 

I’m currently writing this to you whilst sitting at brunch at a darling bistro along the French Riviera, which means that right now you’re probably still asleep…or maybe not?!?

 

Kurt feels a short rush of warm air brush against the back of his bare shoulder blade and knows that he’s not alone reading the letter. He smiles and continues.

 

So depending on our delightful US postal services, I have no idea when you will receive this letter, or what you will be doing when you’re reading it. Maybe you won’t be alone?!?

 

A soft kiss is pressed to the center of his shoulder blades, warm and slightly wet, and Kurt shivers down to his toes.

 

This place where I am right now has like six Michelin stars and makes the most amazing (vegan style) French Toast-

 

“Duh, you’re in France Rachel.” There’s a deep chuckle behind him, low and sleep rough. Another light kiss slightly off center, followed by the tickle of a nose nuzzling along the defined edge of his back shoulder muscle.

 

-And I was sitting here on the outdoor dining patio eating it whilst watching Eric and the twins on the beach up ahead, and I thought ‘omg Kurt would totally love this.’ So I kindly asked the waiter to bring me some paper and a suitable writing pen, so that I could write and tell you (the food amongst other things…).  
(And yes I know that I could call or email or Skype or text or whatever, but writing is just so European you know? 

 

“She doesn’t sound like she’s changed.” There’s a deep groan, and Kurt shifts with the slight dent in the mattress from where there is some serious morning stretching happening behind him. He flexes his toes and arches his back, smiling when an arm appears and wraps around him, tugging him close and tight warm.

 

“You’re right, she hasn’t.”

 

So. Eric’s fine, he’s even more dreamy with a tan, he says hi and that you owe him a chocolate cake or something? (I wish you two would stop making little bets about me!) He’s building sandcastles with the kids right now so that I can have some ‘mommy restoration time.’ 

 

Jonah woke up at four this morning, (his body clock hasn’t adjusted yet) and proceeded to sing ‘The wheels on the bus’ until Eva woke and started joining in. How they didn’t wake the whole hotel, I have no idea! 

 

They both chuckle and Kurt shakes his head lightly, he feels a nose press up into his hair, inhaling deeply.  
“Her kids are adorable, I can’t wait for you to meet them. Eric’s a doll too, he’s good fun.”

 

“They all sound it, and me neither, I mean I can’t wait to meet them either.” Kurt doesn’t have to turn his head to see the smile or the sincerity, he can hear it. 

 

We’re all having a lovely time, it’s hot, the food is delicious, the people are charming, and the shopping…KURT THE SHOPPING!!

 

“Oh how I wish, I could have that shopping experience with her.”

 

“We can go.”

 

“We can?” The arm that is wrapped around Kurt’s waist tightens and a warm wide palm stretches over his chest, settling just above his heart.

 

“Of course we can. We can do anything.” Kurt melts.

 

Eric is looking forward to travelling over to Italy in a few days, for that portion of our trip, and the kids are excited to see the quote ‘leaning tower of Pizza’ unquote.

 

“They’ll love you I just know it.” Kurt says laughing.

 

“Because I also call it the leaning tower of pizza, isn’t that what it is?” Kurt scoffs and lifts a heel under the covers, slowly pushing it backwards to slide between two bristly legs.

 

Jonah hopes that its double pepperoni flavoured, sadly he didn’t follow mine and Eva’s vegan route.

 

“Mmm my favourite flavour, you’re right I think we’d get along just great.” Kurt feels the words grumbled against his back and the grin settling into his skin, he giggles.

 

“I can’t believe that a toddler is a self declared Vegan. I guess that’s Rachel Berry’s child for you, a child who’s birth name is Eva Barbara Patti.”

 

So, now that all of that is out of the way, don’t you think you have something to tell me??

 

“Here we go.” Kurt groans, half muffled into his pillow case. Feather light kisses are trailed up and down the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver deliciously. 

 

“I’m actually looking forward to this.”

 

Ok so you obviously can’t respond because this of course is a letter, but I just happened to call Mercedes the other day, to ask her what the name of that place was that her and Richard went to that time over in Monaco which sold the cute little seashell jewellery.   
I asked about you and how and where you are (naturally)…and let’s just say that I was NOT expecting her reply.

 

Blaine? Blaine ‘Warbler’ Anderson? Blaine who you were like in lo-

 

“You know what, maybe you should get up and refill our coffee?” Kurt tries to crumple the paper in his hand, but his wrist is caught in a strong hold, a thumb tickling the bone of his wrist, nudging his arm back into place.

 

Warm breath is blown around the sensitive shell of his ear, whooshing through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. Low murmurs and sounds of laughter followed by a tantalising trail of kisses are mouthed into his skin, the dip in his shoulder blades and the curve of his spine, a slick tongue dragging into every crevice, sliding and sucking, marking, adoring. 

 

Kurt closes his eyes, toes curling, legs scissoring slightly along the mattress whilst trying not to shift too much as he tingles all over, his stomach swirling with heat and arousal. 

 

“Ok. Maybe you shouldn’t.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Kurt smiles, straightens out the crumpled paper in his hands and settles back in to continue reading.

 

-ve with back at Dalton?? Oh my god Kurt, this definitely falls under the category of things we must Skype each other about immediately.   
When and how and where? And oh my god how many times?? ; )

 

“Nobody should ever draw their own winking face, that should be reserved only for textual emoticons.” 

 

“How many times would you say?” The hand pressed firmly to his chest slides down, fingers curling around the sharp cut of his hip bone, a stray finger dipping down and brushing in and out of the juncture of his groin.

 

Kurt chooses not to answer before he completely loses it. Best get to the end of the letter, god knows what else could come from this.

 

I know that we aren’t going to get very far very fast here with this, so we will take a rain check on this subject and shelve it for a day when I’m home, involving no kids or other men, and strictly cocktails and guava dip and tortilla chips. 

 

An ‘mmm’ sound is hummed into Kurt’s shoulder, he smiles, ‘mmm-ing’ back.

 

Honestly Kurt? I just want to say that I’m so happy for you. I heard that you have finally ‘fell’ and I wanted you to know that I’m happy that you have and even more happy at who you have chosen to catch you.

 

Kurt is sure he can hear a slight sniffle behind him, but isn’t sure if it’s just himself. His eyes are shining wet and he’s afraid to move or blink for fear of spilling on to the letter. He moves his free hand up and around, curling it around a fisted hand and bringing the knuckles up to his lips.

 

(You must tell Blaine, that I have not forgotten our duet from my house party that time, and would LOVE a re-do- though maybe minus the alcohol.)

 

Huffs of laughter are muffled into skin and pillowcases. 

 

Ok, well it looks like I have to go hon, I can hear Eva screaming and Jonah is currently running back towards me and Eric-oh my god, the kids pants-ed Eric on the beach-hahaha!! 

 

“These kids sound delightful.” Kurt nods, still laughing, imagining the look on handsome Hollywood star Eric’s face as his twin toddlers manage to pull his swim shorts down with no doubt a surrounding flock of paparazzi. 

 

I love you Kurt (and Blaine of course, I just know that you’ll be there right now Mister Anderson,) and I expect to see you both the very minute I land back on US soil. We have A LOT of catching up to do.

 

I hope that this letter gets to you, before I’m back other wise it could be very awkward. 

 

Au Revoir 

 

Rachel xoxoxo

 

“She still does that gold star thing huh?” A finger reaches out and points to the small gold star stuck next to the smudged inky signature. Kurt nods, smiling and giggling, shaking his head before neatly folding the paper in half and placing it on the night stand beside the tore-open envelope. 

 

He rolls over within the tight embrace of two arms and smiles at the sight he finds waiting for him.

 

Blaine, all bed-headed curls, flushed cheeks and sleepy dark eyes, lashes curling obnoxiously, gloriously naked and wearing the most lovely grin that Kurt has ever been greeted with on a morning. 

 

“I was too you know. I am and I do too.” Blaine’s voice is sleep scratchy and low and just lovely, Kurt doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of these mornings, though he has no idea what Blaine is talking about right now.

 

“What?” Blaine curls himself in and closer to Kurt, cupping his hands around the back of his neck and bringing their foreheads together.

 

“I was in love with you too, back then.” Kurt’s breath hitches, eyes widening but Blaine gives him no time to react. “I still am in love with you, and like Rachel I do love you too, I don’t think I’ll ever stop, I can’t.”

 

Kurt answers with his lips the best way he can think of in that moment, sucking Blaine’s gasp from his mouth with his tongue, taking his lips between his teeth and crashing their mouths together, slick and hard and fast. 

 

Eventually they pull back enough to breathe, to recuperate and calm themselves. They don’t want this to be over before it’s even properly begun.

 

“Hey,” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s cheek, kissing him and rubbing his smiling lips against the faint fuzz of Kurt’s jaw line. “You know how we didn’t really go on a date in the beginning?”

 

Kurt tenses a little but smiles still, knowing that wherever Blaine is going with this will only be light teasing. He knows he was a jackass back when they first met (again), going on all of those dates with Blaine, spending so much time with him, taking so much from him physically and emotionally and still demanding that they weren’t dating. But that’s over now, it’s done and dusted and still Blaine understood, Blaine accepted it. Beautiful, lovely, Blaine.

 

Blaine holds Kurt impossibly closer around his shoulders, sensing Kurt’s slight unease and rubs up and down his back and sides.   
“Yeah?” Kurt answers eventually, his voice gruff and unsure. 

 

“How do you feel that Rachel and I dated before, you and I did?”

 

Kurt barks out an almost breathless laugh, all nerves and worry suddenly fast and fleeting, leaving him in a pleasant rush. “Oh my god, that was like one date sooo long ago, and-ok it like wasn’t even a real-”

 

Blaine grins cheekily, raising an eyebrow at him. “Is somebody jealous?” 

 

Kurt cracks a wide smile, ducking in and pressing a kiss to Blaine’s nose. “I love you, you idiot, I love you just like I loved you back then, only this time it’s better, this time it’s different, it’s more.”

 

“How?” Blaine asks, no more than a rough whisper, his eyes darkening and shining, “How is it different?”

 

Kurt walks his fingers up Blaine’s chest.   
“Because you made me fall again. When I thought it an impossible task, you Blaine Anderson made me fall in love with you twice, and what’s weird is I never felt like you had let go of me the first time, even though we weren’t aware of each others feelings.” 

 

Blaine catches Kurt’s fingers, brings them to his lips and then spreads them over his heart. “Never. Never have and never will, I’ve got you now, I’ve caught you, finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Just a little fluffy fun, thanks for reading : )


End file.
